Secret Wars
by Jack Volcano
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los más poderosos héroes y villanos del universo Marvel fueran seleccionados para librar una guerra a muerte en un planeta remoto? Los Vengadores, Los X-Men Los 4 Fantásticos y Spiderman juntos para combatir a sus mayores enemigos y sin posibilidad de volver a casa hasta que uno de los bandos quede completamente destruido. (Remake Moderno - Kurtty - Romy)


_**Hacía tiempo que quería escribir esta historia, al fin y al cabo las Secret Wars fueron los primeros cómics que me leí y tienen ese algo especial, y por supuesto fue donde descubrí a mis personajes favoritos por primera vez, y al verlos ahora en las películas o series de televisión más modernas, me he preguntado una y otra vez qué pasaría si los acontecimientos de la Secret Wars ocurriesen ahora, en la era moderna, por lo que pensé durante bastante tiempo que personajes podrían encajar y como adaptar la historia del cómic a las tramas y argumentos de las películas y series. Y el enterarme de que Marvel va a publicar una versión moderna en cómic me dio el empujón que necesitaba para comenzar a escribir.**_

 ** _Este fanfic incluye las películas de Los Vengadores 1 y 2, The Amazing Spiderman 1 y 2, los 4 Fantásticos 1 y 2, X Men 1, 2, 3, First Class y Días del futuro pasado, así como la serie X-Men: Evolution, todas ellas con pinceladas de los cómics y de invención propia, así como, evidentemente, una gran influencia de los cómics de Secret Wars, de los cuales trataré de seguir la historia lo más fielmente posible dentro de los cambios que quiero hacer y que espero hagan de este fanfic algo más que una simple reproducción moderna._**

 ** _Bueno, pues empecemos con el primer capítulo, espero que os guste, comentad, por favor, las opiniones, críticas y sugerencias se agradecen e impulsan para seguir escribiendo._**

 **Teletransportador**

 _En este capítulo me centro en las escenas de cada colección de superhéroes por separado, como una pequeña introducción de cual es su situación antes de que la acción empiece, es el único capítulo que no está basado en los cómics de Secret Wars. Para poneros en situación la acción transcurre al final de la película de los Vengadores "La Era de Ultrón", al final de la película de X-Men: Días del futuro pasado, al final de Los 4 Fantásticos y Silver Surfer y entre The Amazing Spiderman y The Amazing Spiderman: El poder de Electro._

 _ **PD:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y a sus creadores, así como la historia original._

 _ **Spiderman (Basado en coleccionable Spiderman N° 19)**_

Los altos edificios de la gran manzana se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, y nadie tenía mejor vista que una figura enmascarada, con un traje ceñido rojo y azul, balanceándose y saltando por los tejados de la ciudad.

Peter tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… Demasiadas… Pero realmente eran dos las que más le ocupaban sus pensamientos: una de ellas era la culpa, la culpa por no estar cumpliendo el último deseo del capitán Stacy antes de morir. Le pidió que se alejase de Gwen, que no la metiera en su vida como Spiderman, pero no se sentía capaz de ello. Y a pesar de que ahora mismo era más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo, no podía evitar que esa sensación de estar haciendo algo mal le atacase de vez en cuando… Y aquella era una de esas veces.

Suspiró de forma resignada debajo de la máscara. Sabía que era algo que no le iba a abandonar en el futuro cercano, es más, era posible que, mientras siguiese con Gwen, nunca lo olvidase del todo… Pero eso no significaba que el trepamuros fuese a renunciar a su felicidad con la chica que amaba. No, era algo que tendría que asumir, y que le merecía la pena. Además, siempre estaría allí para salvarla, como había hecho hacía dos días, en su última pelea con Norman Osborn, alias el Duende verde… Recordaba perfectamente como se le encogió el corazón en el pecho cuando vio a ese loco tirar a la mujer que amaba desde lo alto del puente George Washington. Por suerte, logró atraparla antes de eso y cubrir su caída al agua con su propio cuerpo, la fuerza arácnida le había permitido salir vivo, al igual que ella. Sin embargo el Duende había escapado. Aún así, Spidey tenía claro que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, jamás dejaría que a Gwen le pasase nada malo, y lo mejor era que se mantuviese a su lado para protegerla.

Una vez que llegó a esa conclusión su expresión cambió ligeramente, pudiéndose distinguir un ligero alivio en sus ojos tras los cristales de la máscara.

Con un amplio y único balanceo dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa cuando…

\- ¡Agh! – gritó, soltando de pronto la red y comenzando a precipitarse hacia el asfalto. Su sentido arácnido había vibrado… Mejor dicho, le había golpeado de tal forma el cerebro que creyó que le iba a estallar la cabeza - ¡Mierda!

Consiguió recuperarse para dar una vuelta en el aire y pegarse a uno de los edificios con ventanales de cristal. Los trabajadores de una empresa aseguradora enseguida se levantaron para observar de cerca al superhéroe enmascarado con aspecto aturdido que probablemente les habría regalado el momento más emocionante del día. Por no decir de la semana.

Pero Peter apenas se había percatado de ellos, si no que sacudía la cabeza con una mano en la frente:

\- Maldita sea… - llevaba los últimos tres días sintiendo repentinos dolores de cabeza de forma esporádica, se había planteado ir al médico pero ahora por fin sabía que se trataba de su sentido arácnido advirtiéndole… Advirtiéndole de algo muy peligroso.

Es cierto que había decidido hacía solo unos segundos volver a casa, pero algo que hacía saltar su sentido arácnido de aquella forma no era moco de pavo, y debía investigarlo. Por suerte había podido ubicar el origen de la alarma en algún lugar de Central Park.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el trepamuros accionó el mecanismo disparador en su muñeca para lanzar una telaraña, que se pegó en un edificio cercano, iniciando su balanceo siguiendo a su sentido arácnido. Por suerte ahora que el primer latigazo se había disipado era capaz de seguir la señal.

Una vez llegó al parque se dejó guiar por su instinto hacia una zona apartada, hasta que detrás de unos árboles…

\- ¡Dios Mío! ¡Es imposible!

Ante los ojos del amistoso vecino de Nueva York se alzaba una inmensa construcción de forma circular, tan grande como tres estadios de los Yankis y más alta que cualquier edificio que Spidey recordase haber visto en la ciudad. Y desde luego también más moderna. Es más, Peter no recordaba haber visto nada tan avanzado en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en Oscorp… Parecía una versión futurista de Stonehenge… ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí, en medio de Central Park? Y más importante… ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta?

Tras aterrizar frente a una de las monumentales entradas en forma de arco, el hombre araña se quedó inmóvil, dudando. Jamás había tenido un presentimiento así, cada fibra de su ser le decía que huyese y se ocultase, pero no podía hacerlo… Había algo que le arrastraba, algo más fuerte que él… Tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba. Y, cuando saltó para el primer balanceo, ya no pudo parar, precipitándose hacia la monstruosa estructura y, en el momento en el que atravesó el arco de entrada, se desvaneció en un haz de luz…

 _ **X-Men (Basado en X-Men/La patrulla X N° 28)**_

Kitty, Kurt y Pícara estaban emocionados. Era la primera misión que hacían como parte del equipo, alguna vez habían salido con Logan, Ororo, Scott y Jean pero nunca a las misiones más peligrosas. Pero ahora que todos ellos eran mayores de edad les habían aceptado como miembros permanentes y en pleno derecho del grupo, y dado que Scott y Jean estaban de luna de miel en las Bahamas Lobezno y Tormenta no podían salir solos…

Los tres estaban sentados en la parte trasera de un coche de alquiler que conducía Tormenta. Les habían cobrado un extra por un siete plazas, pero el profesor Xavier había insistido en acompañarles a esa misión en concreto, y al escuchar que les faltaba personal ese chico nuevo que le gustaba a Pícara, y que se hacía llamar Gambito, se había ofrecido como voluntario, de modo que no habían tenido más remedio que usar ese coche ampliado… Tormenta no se había mostrado muy de acuerdo en que Gambito les acompañara, tenía sus razones, al fin y al cabo era muy misterioso y Kurt y Kitty ni siquiera conocían su nombre real, aunque suponían que Pícara sí. Pero desde luego ellos no tenían razones para confiar en él… Y bastantes para desconfiar:

\- ¿Por qué nos vamos tan deprisa del aeropuerto, profesor? – preguntó tormenta a su copiloto - ¿Y por qué venimos a Central Park?

\- Eso, Tormenta, es lo que espero descubrir – respondió el mutante paralítico – Estas últimas semanas he percibido una serie de ondas psíquicas de un poder increíble y al parecer de origen extraterrestre, no tengo ni idea de lo que buscamos. Pero esta noche por fin he podido localizar su origen… ¡Sheep Meadow! No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que llegar allí lo antes posible.

Tormenta frunció ligeramente el ceño y cruzó una mirada con Logan, que se encontraba en el asiento justo detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados y su habitual expresión poco agradable, probablemente por haber tenido que pasar todo el vuelo y ahora el viaje en coche sin encender un puro. Pero parecía dar a entender con la mirada que en parte estaba de acuerdo con ella y que la decisión del profesor de reunir un equipo tan prematuro sin los dos miembros más veteranos del grupo para investigar algo de origen y poder desconocido era bastante precipitada, además de que, en ausencia de Cíclope, el liderato de los X Men le correspondía a la Keniata… Y que Xavier tomase esas decisiones tan repentinas sin consultarla la molestaba, ya que con Scott nunca lo hacía, y solo había dos razones para ello: la primera era que no confiaba del todo en sus aptitudes como líder, y la segunda que algo tenía al profesor mucho más preocupado de lo que quería admitir… Puede que la primera opción la pusiese algo furiosa, pero desde luego era mejor que la segunda.

\- ¿Sheep Meadow? – preguntó Kurt, en su ya habitual marcado acento alemán – . Entonces será mejor que active esto… No queremos que los turistas y campistas se asusten al ver a este diablillo azul, como hace Kitty…

El joven activó un mecanismo en su reloj de pulsera y al instante donde había un mutante de aspecto demoniaco con la piel azul solo se encontraba un muchacho de aspecto completamente normal, salvo los reflejos azulados en su pelo oscuro.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó la mencionada, dándole un suave manotazo molesto en el hombro, mientras miraba enfurruñada al mutante de orejas puntiagudas - No me asusto por tu aspecto, solo que no paras de teletransportarte a mi lado a propósito para hacerme saltar, me lo has admitido muchas veces…

\- Lo sé, pero es divertido, estás adorable… - replicó Kurt.

\- Pipiola, Duendecillo, haced el favor de estaros quietos y callados, vamos de misión y no queremos que creéis problemas por hacer el ganso ¿Está claro? – advirtió Logan, sin siquiera mirarles, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se quedasen callados en sus respectivos asientos. El mutante suspiró, volviendo a cruzar una mirada con Ororo… Desde hacía tiempo la mayoría en la mansión habían percibido el aumento de las pullas de Kurt hacia Kitty, pero también como ambos estaban más unidos que nunca.

\- Mon ami… Deja a la juventud que se exprese, no están haciendo daño a nadie y estoy seguro de que saben ser serios cuando la ocasión lo requiere ¿No es cierto, Cher? – dijo el Cajún que se sentaba al lado de Logan, dirigiéndose primero a él para luego mirar a la chica con un mechón blanco en su cabello pelirrojo que apenas había abierto la boca… Ella asintió entonces, devolviéndole la mirada pero sin decir mucho más…

El viaje transcurrió sin muchos más incidentes, hasta que el coche estacionó en la explanada de Sheep Meadow, en la parte oeste de Central Park. Los siete mutantes avanzaron entre los adolescentes que hacían picnic y las parejas besándose hasta cruzar un montón de árboles…

\- ¡Señores de la tierra y el aire! – exclamó Tormenta, elevándose en el aire para contemplar la inmensa estructura claramente alienígena que se alzaba ante ellos. Una estructura que, aunque ellos no lo sabían, se había tragado hacía pocos minutos al amistoso vecino, y amigo de Kitty, Spiderman.

 _\- Unglaublich!_ \- Rondador expresó su asombro en su propia lengua, mientras que Gambito miraba con cierta curiosidad al profesor.

\- Profesor, ¿cómo es posible que algo así aparezca en medio de Central Park… sin ser detectado? – preguntó el Cajún, jugando ligeramente con su baraja de cartas entre los dedos.

\- ¿Ahora qué, Charley? – preguntó Lobezno, que aunque no lo pareciese a simple vista también se había quedado muy impresionado.

\- Supongo, Lobezno, que deberíamos entrar. Vamos… - respondió el telépata, totalmente decidido, accionando el mando de su silla de ruedas para avanzar hacia una de las entradas de la enorme estructura futurista.

Los X-Men intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, pero estaban de acuerdo en que algo así había que investigarlo, poco a poco, los seis siguieron a su profesor. Mientras que Kurt, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Kitty a su lado, tomó su mano y la sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, haciendo que su amiga le devolviese la sonrisa y ambos parecieran estar algo más seguros.

\- Vamos, Cher, Gambito cuidará de ti – el mutante de Nueva Orleans se dirigió a Pícara, que parecía algo recelosa, tendiéndole la mano. Ella la miró un momento y después la tomó con la suya enguantada, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

\- Creo que más bien será al revés – respondió, al fin y al cabo los poderes de Miss Marvel recién adquiridos hacían a la pelirroja una de las más cualificadas para cuidar a otros.

Y así, de forma cautelosa pero decidida, los mutantes cruzaron el inmenso arco de metal, para desaparecer ellos también en un cegador haz de luz.

 _ **Los vengadores (Basado en Los vengadores Forum N° 49)**_

\- Capi, lo tenemos a la vista - informó Iron Man desde el aire - y es… Enorme, y muy molona, la verdad… Parece algo que SHIELD ocultaría.

No era para menos ese comentario del Vengador, la estructura que previamente había hecho desaparecer a Spiderman y a prácticamente todos los miembros activos de los X-Men resultaba bastante impresionante desde el aire… Stark y Thor se habían adelantado para hacer un reconocimiento aéreo, mientras que el capitán y Banner, en su forma humana, los seguían en motocicleta.

"Señor, me dispongo a ejecutar un diagnóstico de la estructura para determinar su origen, pero según los datos que nos ha facilitado el doctor Banner de las lecturas de energía, es alienígena… ¿Contacto con la Señorita Romanoff? Quizás sería buena idea involucrar al personal de…"

\- No seas aguafiestas, Jarvis… No quiero tener agentes rondando mientras exploro esta cosa. - replicó el multimillonario con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Stark! - la voz del líder del grupo resonó en el caso de Iron Man - Mantened la posición hasta que lleguemos, Banner no está seguro de si será o no peligroso… Thor ¿Lo reconoces?

\- Jamás había visto una tecnología como esta. - respondió el dios del trueno - Ninguno de los nueve reinos la posee, parece más avanzada que cualquier cosa que conozca… Banner tiene razón, debemos actuar con cautela, percibo un poder cósmico inimaginable emanando de ella.

"Señor, he finalizado el diagnóstico, no pertenece a ningún mundo conocido y los materiales son imposibles de identificar, y no es posible hacer un análisis de su composición con el sensor de la armadura actual, debería llevarse una muestra a la torre. Percibo un gran campo de energía y fluctuación gravitacional y espacial en su interior, así como cierta energía residual en las paredes, pero mi conclusión final es que no parece peligrosa"

\- Pasa los resultados al monitor, Jarvis – ordenó Stark… cuando los números y gráficos aparecieron tintineando en verde delante de él, la expresión del multimillonario cambió al absoluto asombro, transfiriendo esas cifras inmediatamente a la PDA de Banner – Banner… ¿Estás viendo esto?

\- Dios mío… - exclamó el especialista en radiación Gamma desde la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Rogers, girando ligeramente la cabeza, cubierta con el casco típico de su uniforme, con la A en la frente, para mirar al doctor Banner.

\- Es… Extraordinario… Los índices de concentración de masa se salen de las tablas… Eso está generando un campo gravitacional más grande que cualquier cosa que hayamos visto antes… - explicó el alter ego de Hulk, mientras se colocaba las gafas al observar la pantalla.

\- En cristiano, por favor. – exclamo el capitán.

\- Un agujero negro, Capi. – dijo entonces Stark – Ahí dentro hay un agujero negro.

\- Espera… - Steve recordaba escuchar ciertas cosas sobre ellos desde que estaba en este tiempo - ¿No se supone que esa cosa debería estar tragándose toda la ciudad?

\- Eso es lo extraño. – dijo Banner – Tiene todas las características físicas y teóricas de un agujero negro… Pero no los efectos… Parece como si de alguna forma esa cosa lo estuviese conteniendo, o inhibiendo… Debe de ser inmensamente grande.

\- ¡Madre y Patria! ¿Qué es eso? - exclamó el capitán América, aparcando la moto frente a la enorme construcción.

\- Capi, acabamos de decírtelo, preguntarlo otra vez no va a servir de mucho – Stark y Thor aterrizaron junto a los otros dos vengadores.

\- Deberíamos entrar a hacer unas lecturas más aproximadas – anunció Banner, y antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo, como si una fuerza superior a él le atrajese, se dirigió a una de las entradas.

\- ¡Banner! ¡Traedlo! – a la orden del capitán los tres vengadores salieron detrás de su compañero, pero al llegar a la enorme puerta, sin previo aviso, un intenso fogonazo los cegó, y donde había cuatro poderosos vengadores, no quedó nada, salvo el leve olor a ozono.

 _ **4 Fantásticos (Basado en Coleccionable Los 4 Fantásticos de John Byrne N°12)**_

Una nave aerodeslizadora había salido del edificio Baxter hacía unos pocos minutos después de que en los monitores de Reed Richards apareciesen unas lecturas que el científico había calificado como "muy interesantes".

Mr. Fantástico pilotaba el vehículo mientras que su mejor amigo Ben Grimm, alias La Cosa y su cuñado Jhonny Storm, más conocido como la Antorcha Humana, se sentaban en la parte trasera:

\- ¿Deberíamos haber salido los tres? – preguntó entonces Mr. Fantástico - ¿Sue estará bien?

\- Reed, relájate un poco, Sue no está inválida, está de cuatro meses y es dura – replicó Ben - ¿No ves que ha tenido que aguantar a la cerillita desde que nació?

\- Obviando el comentario de aquí el ladrillo, – respondió el joven Storm – tiene razón, mi hermanita sabe cuidarse sola, tienes que relajarte, y hacer tu trabajo, y ahora tu trabajo es investigar esa cosa en Central Park que ha puesto a pitar a todos los cachivaches del laboratorio.

Reed suspiró y asintió. Tenían razón, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Sue y él habían pasado por un infierno para poder casarse y lograr la felicidad, pasando por varios enfrentamientos con Victor, que ahora mismo se encontraba en paradero desconocido, e incluso salvar un par de veces la tierra del gigante extraterrestre devorador de mundos conocido como Galactus. Era inevitable que, ahora que su mujer y él iban a ser padres por primera vez, se mostrase un poco paranoico y preocupado con dejarla sola, teniendo en cuenta todos los enemigos que se habían ganado a lo largo de los años como 4F.

El vehículo aterrizó cerca de la enorme estructura por la que ya se habían desvanecido dos de los grupos más poderosos de la tierra, así como el amigo y vecino Spiderman, con el que Jhonny Storm de vez en cuando quedaba para ir a tomar unas cervezas, al fin y al cabo tenían aproximadamente la misma edad y ambos habían tenido que lidiar con sus poderes siendo muy jóvenes.

\- Reed… ¿Qué…?

\- Ahórrate las preguntas, Jhonny, no tengo las repuestas – contestó el marido de su hermana.

Los tres integrantes del cuarteto más famoso de la Tierra bajaron de la nave y avanzaron directamente hacia la construcción. Reed lo había analizado y sabía que no había peligro, es más, estaba seguro de ello, y estaba considerado el hombre más brillante del planeta, no había posibilidad de error.

\- Vaya, anotad este día en vuestra agenda – comentó La Cosa – el cerebro sin palabras.

Richards le miró con cierta molestia, estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de su mejor amigo, pero estos días estaba particularmente irascible por los nervios que le provocaba el embarazo de su esposa.

\- No es momento de bromas, Ben, mis sensores indican un masivo aumento de energía pura y de fluctuación gravitacional procedente del interior de este lugar. - espetó Mr. Fantástico – aunque parece completamente benigno, no produce ningún efectos obre la hierba, los árboles o nosotros.

\- Ey… ¿Es mi imaginación, o esta cosa parece más grande por dentro que por fuera? – preguntó la Antorcha Humana, mirando a todas partes una vez que los tres hubieron atravesado una de las entradas y, sorprendentemente, seguían en Nueva York.

\- Sí… - respondió la Cosa, admirando como todos la inmensidad de las paredes más altas que el Empire State, de un blanco totalmente puro y adornadas con componentes metálicos y electrónicos que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca – Y parece… No sé como decirlo…

\- ¿Más bonito? – Jhonny terminó la frase por él.

\- Supongo que es la única palabra, – coincidió el hombre de piedra – es más bonito aquí.

\- El aire es definitivamente más limpio – Reed no parecía tan relajado como los otros dos. El ver la estructura vacía a pesar de las lecturas que captaban sus instrumentos no le daba muy buena espina, pero esa sensación de inquietud enseguida empezó a paliarse – y parece haber algún tipo de… efecto relajante. Casi como un tranquilizante psiónico.

\- Sí, es realmente bonito, tranquilo y limpio – resumió Ben, era una de las capacidades innatas que había tenido siempre, la capacidad de resumir lo que los demás decían de una forma corta, sencilla y comprensible para cualquiera.

Pero a pesar de todo Reed seguía intranquilo… Había algo que no le gustaba, algo fuera de su lugar, y las palabras de Ben le hicieron darse cuenta de una posibilidad:

\- Casi como algún tipo de señuelo – advirtió el líder del grupo.

Los tres miraron hacia arriba cuando un luz comenzó a surgir sobre ellos, y la Antorcha Humana se dio cuenta entonces de dónde se habían metido…

\- Querrás decir… - Jhonny intentó advertir a los otros dos, pero fue demasiado tarde - ¡Una trampa!

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente, y prometo que nos meteremos de lleno en la acción, comentad y votad, todo es bien recibido y no dudéis en sugerirme como segiríais vosotros la historia, os hayáis o no leído los cómics, al fin y al cabo de cualquier idea se puede sacar buen material.**_

 ** _Hasta la próxima xD_**


End file.
